Journey through Hogwarts
by playwright82
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles written for the Journey through Hogwarts Challenge on HPFC. Any warnings will be posted here and in Author's Notes. Rating changed for themes.
1. Waiting

**Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling. Don't own it, make no money from writing this.**

**A/N: I wrote this for the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge. This is where I get my letter. I decided I was raised by wizards, so the prompt I had to write was: If you were raised in a wizarding family, write a drabble under 200 words about someone who is anxious about something. Also written for the Represent That Character! Challenge and the One Million Added Words Competition.**

* * *

Waiting

She sat in the room waiting for what the healer had to say. She didn't know what her test results would reveal.

She hated waiting. Waiting for her husband to propose had almost been torture. Waiting to go to Hogwarts had been hell. She was anxious to get to school and she was anxious now waiting for this.

_What did my test reveal?_ she wondered. _I couldn't get any info from the letter. You can't really tell tone from a letter._

Finally, the healer walked into the room reading her file. He sat down in a chair while she was on the exam table. She waited anxiously for him to say something.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she blurted out, "What were my test results?"

The healer looked up at her and smiled. "Mrs. Potter, I am happy to report that you are pregnant."

Ginny sat stunned for a minute. "Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"We ran the test twice. I am positive."

Slowly a smile spread over Ginny's face. She was going to be a mother. "Thank you, Healer Edwards. This news was worth waiting for."


	2. Happy Anniversary

**Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling. Don't own it; make no money from writing this.**

**A/N: I wrote this for the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge. I am now in Diagon Alley with my family. I went to Gringotts with my family to get money from our vault. I decided to use the prompt an exchange of gifts. Also written for the Represent That Character! Challenge, the One Million Added Words Competition and The Ultimate Shipping Challenge Extravaganza! for the pairing Draco/Hermione.**

* * *

Happy Anniversary

Hermione Malfoy sat up in bed. Her husband, Draco Malfoy, had just woken her and insisted on giving her his anniversary gift. He walked over to the bed from his dresser where he had kept her gift. He sat in the place he had previously vacated and handed her a package wrapped in emerald green paper. She took it with a smile.

"What is it?" she asked him.

He just shook his head. "If I told you it would ruin the surprise."

Her smile widened into a grin. "Darn. I thought I could trick you into telling me."

He leaned closer to her with a smile on his face. "You're going to have to do better than that to trick a Slytherin."

They both knew she hadn't been trying at all. She had gotten him to reveal deeper secrets in the five years they had been married.

She turned her attention to the gift in her hands. She tore open the paper and found herself staring at a velvet box. She looked up at Draco, the question written plainly on her face.

"It's not from the vault. I don't trust half of what's in there not to have some sort of curse aimed at Muggleborns, so I commissioned this especially for you. I figured we could create new heirlooms for any future children we may have."

Hermione felt a smile slowly bloom across her face. She lifted the lid on the box and found an emerald necklace in a platinum setting. She gasped and looked up at Draco. "It's beautiful," she breathed. "I love it Draco." She leaned over and kissed his lips. "Now let me get your gift."

She got up and walked over to her closet, opened the door, and reached up to the top shelf. She pulled down a small box wrapped in colorful paper that read "Happy Anniversary!" in big bold letters. She walked back to the bed, sat down and handed it to him.

He gave her a look that she could plainly read. "I love colorful paper. You should know that after five years of marriage."

Draco chuckled and opened the gift. In the box were season tickets for the Holyhead Harpies. Draco looked at Hermione with shock. "You got me Quidditch tickets?"

"Yes, I did. I had to call in a few favors with Ginny to get them, but I figured they might help you get through the next year or so."

Draco looked confused, so Hermione continued, "There's something else in the box."

He looked in the box and pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a negative of a blurry picture. "What is this?" he asked.

Hermione leaned closer. "See that?" She pointed to the center where there was something that looked like a bean. At his nod she said, "In about thirty-four weeks we will be holding that bean in our arms. By then the bean should look more human."

He dropped the sonogram picture back in the box. "You're pregnant?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "We're having a baby," she confirmed and grinned.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her until they were both breathless. Draco smiled and said against her lips, "I guess we don't need to practice making babies anymore since we have one on the way."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "Oh, I don't know. A little extra practice never hurt anyone."

* * *

**A/N2: Ugh! Such fluff. To quote **_**Despicable Me**_**: "It's so fluffy!" Why do I do this? I think I'm just hardwired for it. I've some other projects in the works that will push me out of my comfort zone and hopefully I won't write so much fluff. Please R&R if you feel so inclined.**

**I just realized I've been writing about pregnancy a lot, too. Maybe my biological clock is ticking louder than I realized. :/**


End file.
